Trading methods have evolved from a manually intensive process to a technology enabled, electronic platform. With the advent of electronic trading, a user or trader can be in virtually direct contact with the market, from practically anywhere in the world, performing near real-time transactions, and without the need to make personal contact with a broker.
Electronic trading is generally based on a host exchange, one or more computer networks, and client devices. In general, the host exchange includes one or more centralized computers to form the electronic heart. Its operations typically include maintaining an exchange order book that records unexecuted orders, order matching, providing price and order fill information, and managing and updating a database that records such information. The host exchange is also equipped with an external interface that maintains uninterrupted contact to the client devices and possibly other trading-related systems.
Using client devices, traders link to the host exchange through one or more networks. A client device is a computer such as a personal computer, laptop computer, hand-held computer, and so forth that has network access. A network is a group of two or more computers or devices linked together, which can be characterized by topology, protocol, and architecture. For example, some market participants may link to the host through a direct network connection such as a T1 or ISDN. Some participants may link to the host exchange through direct network connections and through other common network components such as high-speed servers, routers, and gateways. The Internet, a well-known collection of networks and gateways, can be used to establish a connection between the client device and the host exchange. There are many different types of wired and wireless networks and combinations of network types known in the art that can link traders to the host exchange.
Sometimes, on their machines, traders use automated or semi-automated trading tools that automatically or semi-automatically send orders to the exchange. Such trading tools are usually provided to, among other things, facilitate fast and accurate order entry. For instance, an automated tool might quickly calculate one or more order parameters, such as order price or order quantity, based on market conditions or some other reference condition, and then automatically send an order with these parameters to an exchange for matching. And according to many existing and popular exchanges today, orders are electronically entered in an exchange order book in the sequence in which they are entered into the market (a first-in, first-out, or FIFO matching system). Based on this sequence, and the availability of market quantity, orders are filled, with priority given to the first order entered, then the second (next) order entered, and so forth.
Using a conventional automated or semi-automated tool, however, when the market conditions change, the trading tool must usually calculate the one or more order parameters and then move or re-price the order in the exchange order book to a new price associated with the new order parameter(s). As a result, the original order position in the exchange order book is lost and the trader might also be charged each time the order is moved or re-priced in the market. Therefore, for the same reason that automated or semi-automated trading tools make desirable trading tools (e.g., they can rapidly fire orders and/or order changes into the market to capture market opportunities before the competition), such tools can also make undesirable trading tools because, among other things, they can quickly consume network bandwidth and they can lead to a significant increase in exchange related fees.
It is therefore desirable to offer one or more tools that can regulate order entry in trading related tools, and in particular, regulate order entry in trading tools that have automated or semi-automated order entry systems.